D- TENT'S ADVENTURES IN PONYVILLE!
by XxGampGreenGirlxX
Summary: It seems like a normal day in the life of D-Tent-well, until Squid opens up a portal to Equestria, and stuff happens. PS:If you like Squid, take a joke, because in this story, he's a brony. I do not own Holes or MLP, but I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**QUICK DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HOLES OR MY LITTLE PONY. IF I DID, THEY WOULD BE FILLED WITH EXPLOSIONS.**

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Squid's been acting a little... off?" asked X-Ray, pointing over at the shaggy-haired, Southern-accented boy. He was whistling to himself, clicking his fingers along to the beat. Zero just picked up Squid's words as he began to sing-

"My Little Pony... I used to wonder what friendship could be... My Little Pony... Until you all shared it's magic with me..." As he went along, his singing gradually became louder,and louder, until he went into a full- on Broadway Show.

Squid leapt to his feet, beginning to dance around and sing like there was no tommorow. X-Ray stared on in shock, Magnet began to laugh, ZigZag coughed, muttering 'Gay' between coughs, Zero smiled and raised an eyebrow, and Stanley just hummed along.

Once he finally finished his episode, Squid clicked his fingers again, a spark of pink light flying from them.

The pink spark hit the wall of the tent, splitting it apart. A pinkish-purplish light about the size of a normal shovel blade, shaped like a star, glowed brightly, then began to warp and swirl until it formed a full-on portal.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled ZigZag, his blonde hair suddenly frizzing up like a startled cat's tail. "SWEET MONKEY PEEPEE SAUCE!" blurted Magnet, the Mexican lilt in his voice making it sound a bit odd. Seven light beams shot out of the portal and wrapped themselves around each of the boys, pulling them in to the portal.

Simultaneously, they blacked out.

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter to D-Tent's Adventures in Ponyville! Liked my little Smosh reference? I know I did. So yeah, read and review, and if you hate ponies, too bad for you.**


	2. Meet and Greet

X-Ray was the first to wake up, being thrown violently to the ground. "OKAY MOM I'M AWAKE!" he blurted, falling silent in shock and utter surprise.

He was in a brightly coloured, cartoony, somewhat cute town, seemingly in the middle of it. As his eyes focused, he was shocked to see the towns people weren't people.

They were ponies. Medium- height, brightly coloured, bug-eyed ponies. All trotting around, busy.

He let out a loud, winded grunt as ZigZag, Squid, Zero, Armpit, Magnet and Stanley all landed on him, rolling around in a dizzy, discontented dog pile. ZigZag's own eyes were extremely wide, even for him,fixed in a strong stare as he murmured "Are we dead? Is this heaven? Why are there ponies here?"

As they calmed themselves down and looked around, a purple unicorn with a black, pink-streaked mane and straight, short bangs uneasily trotted up to them. "Are- are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, we're fine. What's your name?" asked Stanley. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." she said with a warm smile and a bow of her head. "What are yours?" she asked. "My name is Stanley. This is my best friend Hector, and this is X-Ray, ZigZag, Squid, Magnet, and Armpit." Squid's eyes sparkled, X-Ray awkwardly waved, Magnet said "Hey," Zero smiled, ZigZag stared with wide eyes, murmuring "It talks...", Armpit kept his head down.

"So, how did you, as humans, get here?" asked Twilight, looking, almost inspecting, the dirty, jumpsuit-clad group of boys. "And why are you so dirty?" Zero stepped up and explained everything, rubbing a hand through his mop of hair from time to time. "Oh. Well, you can stay with me until we find a way to get you back to your world, if you would like to." she said. The boys nodded in agreement. "But before we do anything, we must alert Princess Celestia." said Twilight. "THE PRINCESS CELESTIA? HER MAJESTY PRINCESS CELESTIA? THE ROYAL ALICORN WHO KEEPS TRACK OF THE RISING OF THE SUN AND RESIDES IN CANTERLOT PRINCESS CELESTIA?" Squid, a brony at heart, was in his element, bouncing around like Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, how do you know her?" asked an intrigued Twilight Sparkle. "I'll explain later." said a giggly Squid, blushing red. After striking up a 'I just met you and want to get to know you better' conversation and talking for a few minutes, they ran back to Twilight's house, writing a letter to the famed royalty. Spike was out, doing errands for Twilight, so he was completely unaware of the group of teenage human boys who had teleported to his world. He skipped into the house- then screaming and almost dropping the precious items Twilight needed to make her potions and spells.

"WHO THE HAY ARE THESE CREEPS, TWI?" he yelled. "These are my new, oddly human friends, Stanley, Hector, X-Ray, Squid-" Spike burst out laughing at Squid's odd shot him an angry glare. Spike soon stopped his episode and apologised. "And this is Magnet, ZigZag and Armpit." Spike burst out laughing again. "ARMPIT? ARMPIT? WHY IS HIS NAME ARMPIT?" Angry, Armpit threw his arms up, causing Spike to faint."Wow! So that's your talent!" said a surprised Twilight Sparkle.

Armpit watched, shocked as a small mark appeared on his forearms- three green, cartoony stink lines with flies buzzing around them."Oh, congratulations, Armpit! You earned your Cutie Mark!" said Twilight Sparkle, smiling.

Armpit groaned as the rest of the boys laughed at his Cutie Mark.


	3. A Letter to the Princess

**So, we're up to the third Chapter! YAY! So, the boys and Twilight write a letter to Celestia, she says she will arrive the following day, and stuff happens. Hope you enjoy it.**

Once Spike woke up, Twilight asked him to send their letter to Princess Celestia, which had a kind of introduction paragraph,sections written by each of the boys,a paragraph from Twilight and a 'From Twilight and the D-Tent Boys.'It read:

'Dear Princess Celestia,  
I was just out and about in the centre of Ponyville,when seven HUMAN BOYS suddenly came in through a portal! They came from a camp for 'juvenile delinquents', which I honestly don't know the meaning of.I asked them to write a section to let you know them a bit better-well, actually get to know them in general, really:

Dear Princess Celestia,  
My name is X-Ray, the leader of D-Tent.  
I'll just say right here that I'm one of the best leaders in the entire camp, and is always there for my homies,which if you didn't know, means friends.  
We're pretty close knit, and I'm unarguably the most respected- thanks to Stanley letting me take the day off when he was the one who apparently needed it.  
He damn well knows how to take one for the team. I think that's what it means.  
Well, I honestly can't wait to meet ya!  
From,  
X-Ray.

Dear Princess Celestia,  
My name is Hector. Hector Zeroni.  
I'm only just learning to write, so I can't really say that much.  
I have to say, this place is way different compared to home.  
I like it way better.  
And I have to say, every pony is way nicer than anyone back home!  
From Hector.

My dearest Princess Celestia,  
My name is Alan, but my friends calls me Squid.  
I would like to say that I really admire you and your ability to keep the day balanced with the night, and respect your warm sincerity.  
You're really quite lucky to have such a good apprentice, which I believe is Twilight Sparkle.  
It would be the greatest honour to meet you.  
Sincerely,  
Alan, also known as Squid.

Dear Princess Celestia,  
My name is Stanley Yelnats, the fourth out of the four Stanley's.  
Just in case you couldn't tell, even though you probably can, my first name, Stanley, is my last name spelt backwards, which is quite unusual, so it became a family tradition to name each son that comes into the Yelnats family Stanley.  
I'm currently teaching my best friend, Hector Zeroni, to write, after teaching him to read.  
I think it's cool seeing him learn so fast.  
So, yeah.  
Hopefully, I can meet you.  
From,  
Stanley (IV.)

Dear Princess Celestia,  
Name's Magnet!  
Out of all honesty, it feels SO COOL writing to ROYALTY!  
Is it hard work being a princess?  
Do you visit Ponyville that often?  
Can you speak Spanish?  
Have you ever met a human before?  
From,  
Magnet.

Dear Princess Celestia,  
I'm ZigZag.  
Just a simple Texas boy who happens to have acute paranoia.  
My talents are being able to know the exact time and date at any time without a clock or calendar, being able to pick out any show on a broken TV, and open my eyes so wide my eyelids get stuck.  
True facts!  
I'm also very good with 'Pyrotechnics.'  
Well, you can call them that.  
Looking forward to meeting you. If that ever happens...  
From Ziggy. (Short for ZigZag.)

Dear Princess Celestia,  
My name is Armpit, and I got my CUTIE MARK TODAY!  
My apparent talent and making people faint with my smelly armpits, which I actually find kinda cool.  
I don't know how I got them, since I'm a human, but hey!  
It's a pretty big accomplishment.  
So yeah.  
From Armpit.

So that's really it!  
They all really want to meet you, and seem like very close friends, which is good!  
I hope you will be able to meet them!  
From Twilight and the D-Tent Boys.

* * *

**So yeah, a very long and tedious chapter this was, but it was fun to write.**

**Remember, read and review, and don't flame!**

**REMINDER:**

**I don't own Holes or My Little Pony, cause if I did, it would be filled with explosions and bacon strips, maybe even bacon strip explosions.**


	4. The Mane Six

**I DON'T OWN HOLES OR MLP FOR THE LAST BLINKING TIME!**

* * *

A few days later, Twilight and the boys received a letter from Princess Celestia.

It made the boys shiver with sheer excitement that it was only Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Princess Celestia that knew they were in Ponyville, and, of course, the only seven humans in the entirety of Equestria.

Twilight read out Princess Celestia's letter to them.

It read:  
'Dear Twilight Sparkle and the D-Tent Boys,  
It's great to hear that you all are such great friends!  
X-Ray, all I can say is that it is a great responsibility to be a leader, and you certainly sound like you have it covered.  
Hector, I think it is great that you like Ponyville, but there's certainly no place like home.  
Squid,I found your section very touching and cherished every word.  
Stanley, you certainly have a very interesting name, and it is very nice of you to teach Hector to read and write!  
Magnet, it is very, VERY hard being a princess, I visit Ponyville and other places in Equestria every once in a while, I do not know what Spanish is, and no, I have never met a human before.  
ZigZag, or Ziggy,  
Your talents sound very amusing.  
I'm looking forward to seeing them!  
And Armpit,  
It is great that you earned your Cutie Marks, and even I don't know how you got them!  
I will come to Ponyville to visit you on Tuesday at 12:30 in the afternoon.  
Looking forward to meeting you!  
Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia.'

"Wow. I must say, this Princess Celestia sounds like a really nice pony."said Magnet, scratching the bridge of his nose. After conversing a bit about Celestia, they heard a rapid, violent pounding at the trotted over and answered the door.

It was her bouncy, bounding best friend Pinkie Pie, followed by Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"HI TWILI-Whoa, what are those things?" Pinkie bounced up to the boys, inspecting them. She poked Hector's arm with her hoof. Fluttershy's eyes opened wide in fear as she backed off slowly. Squid slowly walked towards her. "Aw, don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise." He got down on his knees so his head was level with Fluttershy's, gently stroking her cotton-candy pink hair. She blushed.

Applejack raised an eyebrow at the seven human boys standing before her, also poking their arms like Pinkie did to Zero.

Rarity scoffed at the sight of them in dirty orange jumpsuits. "Why are these odd creatures wearing such DATED clothing? So Generation One." she said with a laugh.

"I don't see you wearing fancy clothes." retorted X-Ray, crossing his arms across his chest. "Excuse me? I may not be wearing designer clothing, or have accessories designed by Jimmy Colt, or wearing Vera Wing perfume, but I, OUT OF ALL HONESTY, have designer-quality, hoof-made clothing." scoffed Rarity.

"Pinkie, Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, these are my new friends, Stanley, Hector, ZigZag, Armpit, Magnet, X-Ray and Squid, seven human boys from a Camp for Juvenile Delinquents in a land called Texas."said Twilight with a smile. "Hi..."said Fluttershy in her soft voice. "What's up?" said Applejack in her Texan accent. "HIYA! HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HI-YA!" squealed Pinkie Pie. "Hello." said Rarity. "WHAT UP BLANK FLANKS?" laughed Rainbow Dash. "Um, Dash, we don't have flanks. And two, Pit has his Cutie Mark." said Squid.

Armpit proudly showed off his Cutie Mark on his forearms, Rainbow Dash looking on in shock.

"Yeah, I know we've only just met your friends, and that the Princess is meeting us tommorow, but, um... HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?"asked, or well, demanded, X-Ray.

"I have to figure out a spell to send you back, which I will have to ask Princess Celestia about." said Twilight.

Twilight glanced up at her clock. It was well past nine o' clock at night. She had no idea it was so late.

"Well, if we want to be bright-eyed and bushy tailed for Princess Celestia's arrival, we need our rest!" chirped Twilight. The five ponies said goodbye to Twilight and her friends, and trotted off home into bed, as well as the boys and Twilight.

In secret, they were all extremely looking forward to seeing the Princess.


	5. The Princess Arrives

"WAKE UP! GET READY! YOU'VE SLEPT IN! THERE'S ONLY FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE PRINCESS ARRIVES!" squealed Twilight, tearing the blankets off of the boys and in a panicked frenzy, galloped down to the main room of her house.

The others scrambled after her, pulling on their jumpsuits and shoes and they ripped downstairs. Squid was unarguably the most excited. "Oh my God, we're going to meet Princess Celestia!" he squealed, leaping around, doing cartwheels. "Who is this God you keep talking about?" asked Twilight. "He's like, um, well, I actually can't explain." said Squid, pausing to think. There was a light knocking at the door. Twilight galloped over to the door, followed by Squid.

There stood a tall, majestic alicorn with a glowing, flowing pink mane and warm smile. "Good afternoon Twilight Sparkle, and, um, you." laughed Princess Celestia. "I'm Squid. It's an honour to meet you, Princess Celestia. A great honour." said Squid, a broad grin spreading across his face. After asking for permission to do so, Squid held one of Celestia's hooves in his hands, telling her how great he thought she was.

The other boys followed suit, as in running, not the hoof-holding part, gasping at the majesty and purity of the princess. "And you all are?" she asked, blushing red as Squid finished his gushing, lightly kissing her hoof before stepping boy introduced himself, being as polite as you like. "Well, it is nice to meet you all." said Celestia with a beaming smile. "Excuse me, Princess Celestia? Is there a way to be able to get out of here once we're done looking around?" asked X-Ray, still anxious to know. "Let's not rush things, X. I mean, I still have so much I want to do while I'm here! Come on, I'm a brony!" said Squid, jabbing his friend in the ribs. "Yes there is, but it will require a lot of hard work." said Celestia, glancing down at Twilight Sparkle.

"What do we have to do, Princess?" asked Twilight, furrowing her eyebrows. "You have to make a spell, of course. But it's still not that easy. The spell to send back things from another world to their own is extremely hard work. Which is why I've come to assist you. We might also need the help of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy as well." said Princess Celestia.

X-Ray groaned, smacking his forehead. Of course, there was going to be some quest.


End file.
